


Merlin Enjoys Cocksluts

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cock Worship, Cocksluts, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Just some shameless porn written to relieve frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Enjoys Cocksluts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings in the tags. Pairing is Merlin/SURPRISE!

He shoved Merlin roughly against the wall, falling to his knees and keening pitifully as he pressed his face to the vee in Merlin's trousers. Merlin's cock was soft in his britches, but not for long as those reddening lips mouthed desperately along Merlin's shaft through the layers of linen. His breath was damp and so hot against Merlin's skin that his trousers were soon wet with spit and precome, and he hadn't even unlaced them yet! Merlin felt the coarse stone digging into his shoulder blades, bringing him back to reality—back to a nook in the corridor by the banquet hall—he wasn't anywhere private and had a cock hungry _man_ between his legs, scrabbling for purchase against Merlin's huffing stomach, his trembling thighs.

"What—oh, God…"

He had a hold of Merlin's laces and nearly ripped a leather string as he tore the trousers away from Merlin's body, chilled fingers twitching and throat clicking when he finally grasped Merlin's cock, which was already slick and flushed with blood.

"Mnh," he whined, licking sloppily up the shaft and swallowing the head into his velvet soft mouth. He gagged when he shoved forward, Merlin watching above in awe.

He wouldn't back off either, eyes watering and spilling over as he choked on another swallow, moaning around the girth, lips stretched. He grabbed Merlin's thigh in one hand and slid another up his shirt, grabbing ineffectually at his hipbone just before Merlin yanked him back by the hair, only exacerbating the problem. He just mewled pathetically, nosing for Merlin's cock again.

"Careful, don't—"

Merlin slammed his head against the wall, eyes rolling back when his cock was again swallowed down, the base of it snug between slippery lips.

"Oh, fuck!" Merlin coughed, hot shivers racing up his spine when he licked under the head, calming considerably when Merlin touched his face, fingers tracing over a wet cheekbone, thumb pressing at a lip stretched thin around his cock. As soon as Merlin's hands wove their way into his hair, however, he was at it again, making obscene sounds as Merlin, caught unawares, lost control and pulled his face forward as Merlin fucked his mouth.

"There," Merlin said roughly, thrusting into the exquisite heat. "You like this?"

"Mmph!" was the response.

"You need—a cock—in your mouth? Fucking—desperate for it, God," Merlin gasped.

Merlin pressed up into his mouth, imagining he was pressing up into an even better tight heat—something untried, certainly for Merlin. "I want, I want—to fuck you," Merlin said.

The man moaned wildly, eyes fluttering. His body jerked as he came untouched, cheeks darkening almost as red as his lips and breath huffing through his nose, stirring the hairs at the base of Merlin's cock, which was still stiff and wanting in the man's mouth. Merlin watched as the man's hips juddered in thin air, and blurted precome down the man's throat. He gave a contented sigh and looked up at Merlin through his lashes.

"Oh, God—fuck!" Merlin groaned as that mouth deep-throated him again and swallowed convulsively, wrenching his orgasm from him, Merlin's legs shaking as he pulled out, spending the last of his seed across the man's face, painting his shiny chin, pulling a final moan from that similarly painted mouth.

"Merlin," Arthur mewled, voice cracked at the edges as he leaned sleepily into Merlin's overheated body.

Merlin wove his fingers through golden hair as the King licked his lips.


End file.
